Technical Field
This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof and, in particular, to a semiconductor device formed by oxide semiconductor and a manufacturing method thereof and, especially, to an active matrix substrate of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or an organic electroluminescent (EL) display device and a manufacturing method thereof. Herein, a semiconductor device includes an active matrix substrate or a display device including the same.
Related Art
Photo engraving process (PEP) is a common technology used in the semiconductor process, and a single PEP usually includes the steps such as deposition, development and etching. In the current manufacturing process of the thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, the structure such as gate electrode, drain electrode, source electrode, channel, etching stop layer, passivation layer or pixel electrode is usually formed through the photo engraving process, so that the process is complicated and the alignment tolerance will be easily caused.